Portraits
by Natural Shadow King
Summary: Hermione, tired of seeing George mope around, finds away to cheer him up. Will it succeed? I don't own Harry Potter! Now contains mini-one shots!
1. Chapter 1

Dinner at the Weasley's would never be the same. No more pranks or laughter from the twins. There wouldn't even be shouts calling their name. There would be no more Fred and George. No more Gred and Forge. No more Fredick Weasley. Just George Weasley, the twin less twin.

Months after the war, George was still grieving for his lost brother. Life would never be the same for a twin without their other half. He's spent months in depression. Nothing and no one could describe the amount of pain he felt.

After the war, Hermione and Harry moved in with the Weasley's, wanting to feel closer to home. Everyday, Hermione would see George moping about. She loved him and hated seeing him like this.

Hermione and Ron never really worked out. She knew that they could be nothing more than friends because it always hurt Harry when those two had a falling out. Ron agreed and he statue to see Luna. Of all people, he chose Luna. Hermione didn't realize she was in love with George Weasley until the night she seen him crying in his bed. That was when she knew she had to do something about it.

Hogwarts was never the same. The school might have been rebuilt to look exactly like before but there's was just something missing. The headmaster was dead and so was the potions master, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, his wife, the other half of the Weasley twins and so much more. Hermione was the only one of the golden trio to return to Hogwarts.

It was the middle of 1st when Hermione got a brilliant idea. She ran to the Headmistress' office.

"Moony, Padfoot and Prongs," she says and the gargoyle moves to reveal a staircase. Minerva would change the password every two months to remember the fallen. "What a surprise, Ms. Granger," McGonagall says, looking up from her piece of paper. "I need your help with something professor," Hermione says.

And so the plotting begins. On Christmas Day, you can see all of the Weasley's in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the so called surprise that Hermione had for them. "Come on you lot. Follow me," Hermione says, grabbing Teddy from Harry's arm as she makes her way out of the portrait. She asked Andromea if she and Teddy could come along since it was important.

The Weasley's follow behind and they all make their way to the portrait room. "What are we doing here Mione?" Ron asks as they all stand in front of a bunch if empty portraits. They're all about the size of half of a regular window.

"Just wait. Come on guys, no hide-and-seek games today," Hermione says, tapping her foot impatiently. Imagine everyone's surprise when Fred pops up in the portrait. "Hello family," Fred says with a lopsided grin. "That was such a boring introduction. This is how you do things," another voice says, waving his wand and creating fireworks. He aims it at Fred and he has to duck to avoid them. "Sirius Black! Don't throw fireworks at someone! It's completely and utterly dangerous," a scolding-voice says, looking disapprovingly at him. "Come on Lily flower, he was waving his wand at him not throwing them," another deep voice sounds. "This is an example why your son seems so stupid, Potter," another voice says, scowling. "Now, now Severus. We have guests in our midst," a tired voice says. "Constant vigilance," a voice calls out. "Even in the after life, you're still spouting non-sense, Mad-Eye," Fred says, leaning on his arm.

Everyone is completely flabbergasted at the sight. People they thought were dead are here in the portraits. Well they are dead, they're just in portraits. "Freddie?" George asks with a broken voice, stepping in front of his brother. "Hello Georgie. Seems like you're still as holey as ever," Fred says, smirking. "Still got the lame jokes, Mr. Weasley. I am sorry Mr. Weasley about your ear. I never got the chance to apologize. I was trying to aim for one of the death eaters and that spell wasn't meant for you," Snape apologizes. Everyone looks surprised that Snape is apologizing. "It's alright Professor Snape. I forgave you after I learned that you weren't a complete git," George says, smirking. That causes the Mauraders to laugh.

Everyone walks around to catch up with some of the portraits. There's a portrait of Remus and Tonks, Ted Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, Snape and all of the other members of the order that died. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves but Hermione. She doesn't want to intrude. "Mione," a voice calls. She looks up. "Thank you," George says, bending down and giving her a chaste kiss. They walk to Fred's portrait hand in hand.


	2. The Head Dorms

"Granger,"

"..."

"Granger,"

"..…"

"Gran-,"

"What is it Fred?! Can't you see I'm busy?" A very annoyed Hermione asks as she sits in her head quarters. She, as expected, had been asked to fill in as head girl. She, along with, to no one's surprise, Draco Malfoy, share a dorm. As you can tell, Fred is also there but as a portrait.

"I'm bored, Granger," Fred says, pouting at her from above the fire place. "Then go back to guarding our door like you're supposed to and let Malfoy in. He's been pounding on the door for the past 10 minutes," she says, irritably as she continues to write her essay for Potions. "Why? That bloody git doesn't need to be let in anyway. I can keep him out there as long as I want and he can't so anything about it," Fred says, haughtily.

Why she picked Fred to be their portrait entrance, Hermione doesn't know. "Come on Mione. Have some fun with the living dead," another voice says, entering the conversation. "Sirius, your jokes aren't funny," Hermione says, not even looking at the Marauder. "I thought it was funny," Fred says. "I'm not asking you," Hermione says, sniping at him. "Granger! Tell that Weaslebee to let me in! It's freezing out here!" A voice calls from the outside.

"You either open that door or I'll switch my guard to Remus and Tonks," Hermione says, threateningly. Fred pales and disappears. Sirius barks out a laugh. "What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asks Sirius, closing her text book. "Mooney and Prongs are busy at the moment and so are Gideon and Fabian. I've decided to join the other Marauder here," Sirius says, kicking back in the chair. "You two are going to be the death of me one day," Hermione says as she hears Draco stomping into the common room.

"Bloody Gryffindors. Why couldn't we have Snape guard our common room? You always have your Gryffindorks in here with you," Draco says, sitting down on a black sofa and pulling at his tie. "I would watch who you're talking to Malfoy. Remember, she's dating one half of the Weasley twins and I happen to be able to go and see George whenever I want," Fred says, smirking.

Draco sighs and stands. "Bloody Gryffindors. Always threatening me because of the stupid Gryffindork princess," he mutters to himeself, walking up the stairs.

"You guys should be nicer to him," Hermione says. "Never!" Sirius and Fred cry out, standing in a superman stance. Hermione rolls her eyes and starts on her Transfiguration essay.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to do mini one shots! They seem pretty fun to do. Check back regularly!**


	3. Get A Room

"Get a room!" Fred calls out as he spots Hermione and George snoggingon the couch. Hermione sighs and sits up as George smirks. She stands and glares at the other Weasley twin. "I've got half a mind-," she starts. "That's brilliant coming from you," Fred interrupts, snickering. Hermione glares at him. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to personally ask Professor Snape to be our portrait guard," Hermione threatens, crossing her arms and tapping her feet impatiently.

"Blimey, Hermione! You wouldn't do that!" Fred and George exclaim at the same time. "I can and I will. I'm also going to take off any left over portraits so you can't enter," she says, sternly. "Keep on frowning like that and you'll like good ole Minnie," Sirius Black says, coming into the portrait. "You're another one! Can't a girl get some privacy here? I'm seriously going to ask Professor Snape to guard our door," Hermione says, turning to the entrance. Fred and George look at each other and shrugs.

"If you do that, Mione, I'm going to have to tell McGonagall that you snuck George in," Sirius says, smirking as Hermione stops. She rounds on him. "You wouldn't," she says. "I can and I will," Fred and Sirius says, mocking her. She just sighs. A minute later a giggle is heard which turns into a full-blown laughter.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I miss you guys," Hermione says as she and George snuggle up on the couch, facing the portraits. "We miss you guys too but we're well taken care of," Fred says, smiling. "How's that shop of yours coming along?" Sirius asks as the two marauders conjure up a chair.

"It's been great. Got a lot of great ideas from Mione. One of them was this gum that let's you breathe fire. Bloody brilliant if you asks me," George says, excitedly. "What else kind of things did you guys come up with?" Fred asks, glad to see his brother happy.

"Mione also came up with a bracelet that let's you change into any animal you choose for 30 minutes but you can only use it once a day. Did I ever tell you about the time I died Hermione's hair pink and blue? Yeah, that was me. I got some help from Malfoy though. That shocking blue hair and hot pink streaks were to die for, literally. That's one of the points I've been working on instead of one color, we can use two. There's a wide range of variety. It goes from Blue and Pink, Purple and Green, Yellow and Red, Green and Silver, Bronze and Blue, and Black and Yellow. Those last four are popular with Hogwarts students since they either want to dye their hair to support their team, or dye an enemies hair. Works for me either way."

They begin talking about the shop until it's time for dinner. "I'm going I go," George says, giving his girlfriend a kiss. "See you at home Georgie," Fred says as George waves. He cast a disillusionment charm and walks out the portrait door.

"Are you really okay Fred?" Hermione asks as Sirius stands. "I'm fine. Lily has been taking care of me like how mum has been taking care of Harry," Fred says, smiling. She smiles back. "He got the biggest surprise when he died though," Sirius says, stretching. Hermione raises her eyebrows at him. "Bloody right he is. The first thing I see when I get up is all of the Marauders and they just look at me and say: 'Hey Fred. You're just in time. We needed a fourth man'."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
